User blog:Aldo The Fox/Kamen Rider Pecos/Prolouge of Fire Part 2
Prologue of Fire Part 2 The massive ship moved forward and approached the planet, as it descended it launched a volley of anti-proton missiles and a hail of plasma laser fire at Tokyo, Japan. The JDF barely had any time to respond and were forced to request the US Navy to mobilize to back them up. Commander: "This is JDF! Mayday! Mayday! We are under attack! USS Harlem please respond! Dispatch all available naval and air units to mobilize!" Admiral Hernandez: "This is the USS Harlem, we read you JDF! We have sighted the target and are preparing to engage!" The USS Harlem was the pride of the US Navy. Carbon-bonded Titanium hull, 3 long-range energy railguns, a cloaking shield, 3 Wyvern-class rapid-fire turrets and a squadron of F-56-D Blue Condors armed to the teeth. All wiped out by a Graviton Implosion Bomb and several fighters in 25 minutes... with minimal damage to the menacing object hovering over Japan. The fleet didn't fare much better, they could not mobilize their air squadrons because of fighter drones that kept swarming the ships and shooting down the jets that were airborne. Eventually, the remaining ship tried to make a distress call to the Secretary Of Defense... there was no view screen visual, only thing they heard was "Mayday!*bkkk* unidentified bogey *Sxzzzt*...Under heavy fire..*loud explosion* *static* (*Phone Rings*) POTUS: *wakes up* *nghh* "Hello?... What?! Are you serious? If this is your idea of a prank Laurie....." *Turns on the Web News Video Broadcast* "The city Tokyo is in flames, this strange unidentified spacecraft appeared out of the sky just over three hours ago and has been bombarding various parts of Japan. At this time, there is no reported casualty count yet but rescue crews are hard at work trying to evacuate people to bomb shelters and deploying hypersonic drone transports to move the injured to hospitals in Shanghai....The US Naval fleet and the JDF have been engaging the threat, but have been unsuccessful and appear to be losing..." POTUS:"Oh ...my... God.... Laurie, I'll be right there!" (*Hangs up phone*) Secret Service agent: "Your orders sir?" POTUS:"Boys, get the limo ready!" A sudden flash of light surrounded the White House and then he and everyone inside vanished.... Pentagon World Defense Internet Assembly, Washington D.C.... 2 hours later Secretary Of Defense Laurie Reid: "Ladies and gentleman, based on what intel we have, this hostile craft of unidentified origins just pounded Japan and is now heading for the California coastline. We need options, and I am open to any suggestions you may.." Tao Leng Rep. of China: "We are preparing to launch countermeasures for when they decide to strike our borders, whatever happens in your country is none of our concern" Reid: "With all do respect Leng, it IS your concern as well as everyone else's in this room! We have an unidentified bogey that took out 17 carriers and 7 air squadrons in less than two hours!" UK Prime Minster: "Laura, we all have bigger priorities than some aircraft drone mucking about...." Reid: "It is not an aircraft drone..it is a ship with unknown weapons of mass destruction that could potentially wipe out humanity! Why is it that none of you are taking this seriously?" UK PM: "Because our sensors detected a small aircraft drone with your IPD registry that was in the area.." Reid: "So the ship can mask itself from detection by radar and sensors... have you tried switching to thermal readings?" (*3 minutes later*) UK PM: "Good Lord! These readouts confirm your findings!" Reid: "So now we know that the ship gives off a heat signature, we will need to use our heat-seeker weapons in a coordinated strike pattern to try and do some damage" Comlink: "Ma'am..... it's LA .... We lost them....." Reid: "What do you mean you lost them?!" Comlink: "I mean that they used some giant silver.. wall.. thing...that came and swallowed up the half the city! Then they used it like some kind of gate....we have no visual...I repeat... we have no visual." Japan PM: "Reports confirm the same phenomenon near Shibuya and Hokkaido earlier." *Earth shake* Reid: "What the hell was that?" Comlink 2: "Uhh...Ma'am I don't want to alarm you but ...they're right above you!" Reid: "Get a squad of tanks and drones in the air, now!" "SS: Code Red! Is the President secure?" (*Static and flickering lights and holo-screens blackout*) Reid: "I did not get that..please respond... is Eagle One secure?" Suddenly a voice came on that didn't sound like a human's.... it was more raspy and distorted and made an odd eerie sound when it pronunciated the I's and A's. ???:"HA HA HA HA! He is not...He is with us... And we grow tired of waiting for a challenge from you...." Reid: "Who...Who are you!? What have you done with him?" ???: "Who I am is not important...and I assure you, your... "president" is perfectly safe...But we want to see if you are a indeed a threat.... or at least worthy of our campaign.." Reid: "Campaign?... Threat? What have we ever done to you?" ???: "Nothing.... that's what makes this interesting....." "A species that is built for war that we had no idea about, locked in the ultimate war game with our greatest weapons!" Reid: "That's sick! Humans have had no act of aggression against your people!" ???: "HAHAHA! How amusing..we used to think like you..generations ago.. We learned that such compassion is wasted on the weak and the gullible simpletons of the cosmos... if you wish to survive... you must choose your attack now..but I'll make it interesting. I'll give you 18 of your Earth minutes to come up with something....then we'll level your fortress!" (*Static and then then the screens come back on*) Rep. of Syria: What happend? Reid: "All units mobilize to these coordinates via teleport or hypersonic transport! This is not a drill! We are at DEFCON 1!..." Reid: "Col. Weyhern, He said we have 18 minutes before D.C. is wiped off the map" Col. Weyhern:"We need may more backup to defeat this thing but we'll give it our best shot!" Air Force: "ETA 6 minutes from nearest base" Comlink 2: "There seems to be some kind of activity.. they are deploying another ship and it's facing west!" Reid: "Possible Trajectory?" Comlink 2: *runs simulation* "Europe or Africa" (*Incoherent cries of outrage and panic on the holo-monitors*) Reid: "Calm down! We will take care of this,if we work togeth..." (*Hears loud noise and explosions*) Reid: "See? Everything's fine... Weyhern what's your status?" (*Static*) Reid: "Alpha-Nine-Bravo? Come in! Air Drone Command come in!" (*static*) ???: "I don't like sneak attacks by such pathetic little toys....... you have 5 minutes left." A look of horror and disbelief came over the Secretary's face... ???: "I grow tired of waiting for your strongest weapon.." The voice said in annoyed tone.. Reid: "Strongest weapon?, AAAAH!" *writhes in pain* The Alien used a device to feed directly into her brain and tormented her... ???: "...You ....really don't know do you?" "Neither did the ones in Toh-Ke-Yo... but, but.....Impossible! There must be at least one I can fight!" He sounded disappointed and a great frustration welled in that last remark, as if he was expecting some great almighty force to appear before him....but only got these scared and pathetic insects that crawled towards the looming shadow and swarmed the sky before burning into ash by the red and blue glow of weapon fire from the hovering behemoth he proudly called his ship. Reid: "One....*pant* what? What or who are you looking for?" ??? "Maybe... they are finally gone...." His tone was one of shock and amazement....then turned into one of deranged optimism. ???: "Well then, it makes better sense to have live targets to test these weapons out on...no sense wasting such monumental efforts for nothing. *angry tone* Even if there are no more of those wretched belt weapons.....you can still make them no doubt..." Reid: "Belt weapons? What are you talking about? We don't understand!" ???: "Of course you don't..." he said with an air of distrust. "Because fate has chosen this time..., to bring us this new world to test our might upon!! We waited countless centuries for them to fade away and now they have been wiped from history! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Reid became more scared as the eerie voice rambled about how the belts were gone and wondered what he meant..was he just insane?* (*Spoilers: Yup, he is nuttier than a fruitcake baked in Arkham Asylum!) Or did Earth have something in the past that could destroy them? She did not have long to ponder it..as the ship opened up its bay doors and launched large drones which headed towards other countries and then used the full power of its weapons upon the military stronghold and left nothing but a hole in the ground and the shockwave of the blast leveling the city. The Forged Blade of Betrayal As the weeks rolled on the military forces of Earth dwindled and soon the invaders began targeting government leaders..they rounded them up and placed them in a dark room where six glowing eyes from a dark shadow, standing in a window, was leering at them. The shadow made a hard breathing noise, almost like the growl of some terrifying ancient monster stirring from its slumber. What followed surprised the shadow in the darkness.. Leng: "Please don't kill us!....We will do anything you ask...just don't hurt us!" "Yes, it's their fault! They made the belt weapons, right?... not us!" The Prime Minister of Britain cried and pointed to the Japanese Prime Minister. Japanese Prime Minister: "No, he's lying! We know nothing of these weapons! We will give you anything you want! Gold! Jewels! Money! Just say it and we will grant it!" POTUS: "If you let me go, I'll give you all our information on that belt thing you're looking for!" (*incoherent screams and pleas and bargains for their lives in various languages*) The shadow knew that they were cowards and liars... and their offerings were worthless to someone who can travel the stars and find the things these petty beings quarrel over on one pathetic rock in space. He was however... puzzled by these creatures.. He then spoke.. ???:"Hmph....You would betray your own kind, just to live one more day?" The men and women hung their heads in shame for one second.... and then began blaming each other for the predicament they were in. POTUS: "If we had launched the Nukes, none of this would have happened!" President of Cuba: "We tried that! Nukes had no effect on this ship! It absorbed the radiation from the warheads!" Brazil: "You men and your big bombs! Think that you can solve everything by blowing it up! If we negotiated..." ???: "SILENCE!" The shadow's eyes glowed for a second and fired a blast of energy from his clawed two-fingered hand. The bolt hit the floor and startled the world leaders, he now had their undivided attention as they gazed at him in fear. ???: "Now as I was saying...You want to live at the cost of everyone else? Why should I spare you?" Brazil: "It's not that we want people to die...we just hope you would spare all of us if we.. gave you our unconditional surrender." ???: "Only less than 2 months into the war game and you give up?..How disappointing... *tsk* If only your belt-men could have saved you.. this would have been more worth our while.....and to think we considered you a threat." Leng: "What are these Belt-Men you keep rambling on about? and what do you mean 'we'? I see only one of you..whatever you are..." (*Holo-Projector shows footage from Black RX*) ???: "In the Earth year of 1989, those Belt-Men managed to topple one of the most powerful empires in the galaxy by killing their leader and destroying their great castle fortress...." Japanese Prime Minister: "Kamen Riders?!" ???: "Kamen...Riders??? So.. our worthy foes do have a name! Tell me where they are.... and you might be spared..." JPM: "But..but they are a legend! A fairy tale my great-grandparents told me to help me sleep at night! They are not real!" ???: "I can assure you we have data and visual logs that says otherwise....and as to your previous question, Mr. Leng...(*lights come on*) 'We'... are the Pra'meths!" The room was now fully lit and the window was filled with horrible six-eyed creatures that had sharp teeth, a long right arm with two long bony fingers and a thumb with razor sharp claws and a cybernetic limb on the other arm with various devices attached to them on each individual. The creatures had dark blue skin with purple veins and wore some kind of robe with markings on them, presumably some kind of military uniform with strange ranking badges. In the center where the shadow once stood was a large, powerful looking Pra'meth with cybernetic dragon-like wings folded down and some kind of staff in his left arm. The captors assumed they were in the presence of the leader of the Pra'meths. POTUS: "Are..are you..." He stuttered... ???: "Yes, we are aliens... and yes I am their leader, Rizcott! Head War Minister of the Pra'meths!" The Pra'meth proudly proclaimed. The captured leaders didn't know what to make of him, he seemed very charismatic at times and violent and psychotic the next... The President looked in shock as he was just about to exclaim those exact questions.... POTUS: "How...how did you know what I was going to say?" Rizcott: "A low frequency psychic wiretap...one of our devices that allows us to probe your minds and extract information. Usually we put these on at a higher frequency and lay waste to the minds of our enemies, but we needed intel on your world. One of the reasons your defenses are in ruin is because you humans have a nasty little habit of thinking too much." Rizcott:"For example, Mr. President... does your wife Molly know you are sleeping with that blonde?" POTUS:*tries to change the subject out of embarrassment* "..... You seem ..very fluent in our language... is that from the wiretaps too?" Rizcott:"No, that would be from all that pollution of radio and visual noise you humans have been beaming into space for the past few centuries. However, we are not here to exchange pleasantries by you stalling in polite inquires or discuss relationships." "Now... you say that you wish to surrender and there are no...Kamen Riders...is it?....well, I regret to inform you that my military invested a considerable amount of time and resources to build these weapons so my final response to that is.....No." he said with a look of disgust and contempt. POTUS:"No, Please! I don't want to suffer because of some fairy tale......this is madness!" Brazil: "But we surrendered... " Leng: "We...we will work for you! We..we would withdraw all military and give you a place to test your weapons! I beg you!...we don't want to die! Right... Mr. President?" POTUS: "Yes!" Most of them stated the same while a few with who still had a moral conscience sat in shock and silence ... The alien seemed taken aback by these remarks...his six eyes widened and began to ponder the possibility.. Rizcott:"Humans... work for me? A place to test my weapons?" Leng: "Yes!" (*discussion amongst the Pra'meths in their language*) (*3 hours later*) (*Rizcott returns to his chair and raises his hand to silence his subordinates*) Rizcott: "We have discussed your offer and consider it a fair agreement...Gata?" A female Pra'meth approached them, she was shorter than the others and had two cybernetic limbs on each arm that resembled metallic human arms and held some kind of a holographic device that projected a document written in a strange text. She then spoke in a voice that was less harsh and raspy as Rizcott, but had a commanding and strict tone with less of an accent. Gata:"Here are the terms of surrender..Article One, the entire planet is under our jurisdiction including mineral resources, food and land for our testing grounds. Article Two, any act of hostile aggression against the Pra'meths shall be considered an act of war and those involved will be executed. Third and Final, this agreement is binding and cannot be changed unless authorized by a War Minister." Some of the representatives of Earth's nations thought that while they did not like the idea of having these invaders on their soil, it was certainly better than being killed because of some legend of bug-eyed warriors. So, with selfish intentions and a desire to stay alive..they signed the document, handing over their parts of the planet to the blue Faustian creatures. However, there were those who did not like the agreement.... Spain: "This is insanity! You would willingly give government power over the planet to these monsters?!" Iran: "We have little food as it is! We cannot accept this!" India: "My country is overrun with people, how can we possibly provide housing for these creatures?" Leng:"Just shut up and sign it or we will all die!" Secret Service Agent: "Sir.. please, I beg you...don't do this, you are the leader of the free world! If these people get their hands on our country there is no telling what they may do to the American people!" POTUS: "Take your hands off me, boy! I really don't care what happens to them! The truth is...I never really did care about my job! I care about my well-being and the voters gave me their money this term. Now I can retire and enjoy my remaining life without worrying about some ET's pointing blasters in my face!" The Secret Service Agent was dismayed at what he was hearing .....then in frustration and rage he lunged to attack Rizcott. Gata dived in front of him to shield her leader and began tussling with the human. The agent managed to get a few good hits to her face and bite her leg, then drew his gun and fired at her, seemingly to no effect. Angered by the humans assaults, she went into a fighting stance and her cybernetic limbs started glowing and changed shape. They became a sickle-like blade and some kind of blaster. She swiped the agent's shoulder with her blade and then rapidly kicked him with her clawed feet, disabling him. She then fired her gun full blast at point blank, releasing a huge beam of energy that went across the room and accidentally hit the some of delegates who refused to sign the document and punched a hole in the wall. There was nothing left of the humans hit by the blast.... not even ash. The others looked in horror at the gun's devastating effect. Gata limped towards her leader, one of the bullets from the agent's gun hit her left leg. Gata: "*Ngh* War Minister, are you all right?" Rizzcot: "I am fine Captain Gata, however please try to show more restraint when using a weapon in my Council Chamber! Your reckless use of a Particle Rifle damaged my ship!" Gata:"My apologies sir,..but... the human was armed and I needed to defend myself..so I reacted by using the most efficient manner of eliminating him." Rizzcot:"Your idea of efficiency is both lacking in subtlety and should cost you 4 weeks in the detention center! However, I will overlook your punishment since it was to protect me and dispose of those humans who defied my offer..." "That was your intent ....was it not Gata?" She never intended to kill those humans in the room other than the one who shot at her, but she wanted to save her dignity as a soldier and escape punishment.... Gata: "Yes...sir!" Rizcott: "Very well then, dismissed.. (*hits button on the arm console of his chair*) Medics, tend to Captain Gata's injury" Chief Medic: "Yes, War Minister" The female Pra'meth limped through a silver curtain-like wall that appeared in the room and then disappeared afterward. Rizcott: "My apologies about my subordinate, however considering what just happened ...it is an ....acceptable loss." he said with a mild bit of malice. Rizcott:"Now that you know what happens to those who defy me....are there any other objections?" The Humans quietly began signing the document and were visibly shaken by what transpired...if they had a weapon like that..what hope was there for them to defy their new masters? To be continued... Category:Blog posts